<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Мы с отцом живем в лесу by fandom Evans and roles 2020 (fandom_Evans_and_roles), TreggiDi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25342834">Мы с отцом живем в лесу</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Evans_and_roles/pseuds/fandom%20Evans%20and%20roles%202020'>fandom Evans and roles 2020 (fandom_Evans_and_roles)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi'>TreggiDi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>драбблы и мини G - PG-13 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Hanna (2011), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Clones, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Hydra Steve Rogers, Kid Steve Rogers, On the Run, Retelling, Violence, Стекло</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:14:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25342834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Evans_and_roles/pseuds/fandom%20Evans%20and%20roles%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Отец говорит – я делаю.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>драбблы и мини G - PG-13 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>2 Драбблы и мини нерейтинг команды Эванса 2020, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Мы с отцом живем в лесу</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Отец говорит: только не плачь.</p><p>Отец говорит: отступай, затаись.</p><p>Говорит: раздобудь оружие. Если негде раздобыть – сделай сам. Если не можешь сделать – найди укрытие. </p><p>Если нет укрытия – беги.</p><p>Отец говорит: только не плачь.</p><p>И не оглядывайся.</p><p>Понял?</p><p><br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
</p><p>Мы с отцом живем в лесу. Я умею читать следы животных. Различаю голоса птиц. В птицу я могу попасть с расстояния в сто шагов (отец говорит: потом сможешь бить и дальше). Птиц мы не едим, ловим кроликов или белок. Но мне разрешается оставлять перья. Я храню их под подушкой: синие, бледно-зеленые, голубые.</p><p>Я могу взобраться на самую верхушку дерева.</p><p>Могу вырыть укрытие в снегу. </p><p>Могу найти дорогу из любого места, где оставит меня отец. Я всегда нахожу дорогу к нашему дому. Если выходит быстро, отец доволен. Он никогда не говорит, но я вижу.</p><p>Утром мы тренируемся. Бег, стрельба, ближний бой. Владение ножами. Я кидаю ножи в чучело у сосны. Отец кидает тоже. Клинки мелькают в воздухе: вж-ж-жх. Потом мы умываемся в ручье. Вода ледяная, щиплет щеки. Иногда у меня появляются ледышки на ресницах. Это смешно, но отец не смеется. Он говорит: вытрись. Он говорит: не вздумай простыть, Стиви. </p><p>Но я никогда не болею. Может, он просто забыл.</p><p>Днем мы занимаемся хозяйством.</p><p>Вечером я учусь (немецкий, французский, японский; Морзе, Брайль, язык жестов; морские узлы, отмычки, тактические укрытия, ядовитые ягоды, взрывчатка; география, математика, история. Скука).</p><p>Ночью мы смотрим на звезды.</p><p>– Что это? – говорю я, указав пальцем.</p><p>– Это Орион, – говорит отец.</p><p>– А там?</p><p>– Малая Медведица.</p><p>– А это?</p><p>– Венерин Волос.</p><p>– А тут?</p><p>– Не помню, – говорит отец. – Ложись спать, – говорит отец.</p><p><br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
</p><p>Дома всегда тепло из-за печки, но на улице снега мне по пояс. </p><p>Мы с отцом осваиваем  ближний бой, он теснит меня к оврагу. Кидаю ему в лицо горсть снега (тактический прием: отвлечение внимания). Теперь у него снег в волосах, на лице, во рту. Он застывает. Кидаю еще, пока он не опомнился. Делаю подсечку. Падает, наступаю коленом на горло.</p><p>– Сдаешься?</p><p>Он не отвечает. Даже не моргает. </p><p>– Сдаешься?</p><p>Нет ответа.</p><p>– Папа?</p><p>Я наклоняюсь над ним. Он перекидывает меня через голову, фиксирует руки. Не могу вырваться, не могу шевелиться. Железная рука обжигает холодом.</p><p>Отец говорит: не давай врагу шанса. </p><p>Он говорит: сразу бей до конца.</p><p>Он говорит: и не зови меня «папа».</p><p><br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
</p><p>Когда приходит весна и кролики меняют окрас, снег сходит. Под ним – коричневая земля, и еще – темно-зеленая трава, пучки тут и там, как на болотах. Утром я слышу больше птичьих голосов: это птицы, которые зимовали в других местах.</p><p>Теперь они вернулись, а мы уходим.</p><p>Отец говорит: нельзя долго оставаться на одном месте.</p><p>Он говорит: или нас поймают.</p><p>Я убиваю птицу с расстояния в двести шагов. Я прячу перо в дорожной сумке. Темно-красное, с белыми пятнами.</p><p><br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
</p><p>Мы живем в пустом доме, окна заклеены газетами.</p><p>Свет включать нельзя.</p><p>Воду открывать нельзя.</p><p>К двери подходить нельзя.</p><p>Ночью я слышу, как двумя этажами ниже кто-то плачет. Голос женский. Я думаю: это может быть моя мама. Отец никогда не говорит о ней. Но я знаю, что где-то она должна быть. У всех живых существ есть мама и папа, так устроено в природе.</p><p>Мы лежим на матрасе, завернувшись в одеяло. Я смотрю на крысу в углу. Я мог бы поймать ее, но мы не едим крыс. </p><p>Отец говорит:</p><p> – Если нас обнаружат?</p><p>– Отступлю, затаюсь.</p><p>Отец говорит:</p><p>– И потом?</p><p>– Найду оружие.</p><p>Отец говорит:</p><p> – А если не сможешь?</p><p>– Тогда сделаю сам. Что-то железное, что-то стеклянное. Что-то, что можно заточить. Что-то, чем можно удушить. Что-то тяжелое, чтобы ударить. Мои пальцы могут стать оружием – я знаю, куда нажать, чтобы человек перестал дышать.</p><p>(Я смотрю на крысу. Она прячется в тени, блестит глазами. Крыса умная, крыса боится.)</p><p>Отец говорит:</p><p>– Ну а если не сможешь сделать?</p><p>– Тогда убегу.</p><p>Отец говорит:</p><p>–  А если меня схватят?</p><p>– Все равно убегу.</p><p>Отец говорит:</p><p>–  А если я буду кричать? Если буду звать тебя? Если они скажут, что отрежут мне голову?</p><p>– Буду бежать и не оглянусь.</p><p>– Хорошо, – говорит отец. – Главное – не оглядывайся. И не плачь. </p><p>– Теперь еще раз, – говорит отец. – Только давай по-китайски.</p><p><br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
</p><p>Мы живем в отеле у трассы. </p><p>Там розовые полотенца в ванной. Кровать, которая трясется и дрыгается, если сунуть монету в проржавевшую щель. На первом этаже – пластиковые столы и резиновые диваны. Резиновая яичница. Кетчупа можно брать сколько захочешь.</p><p>– Этот малец и правда столько съест? – спрашивает дамочка с пышной прической. На ней голубой фартук. Она подмигивает мне и улыбается, когда отец забирает поднос. </p><p>– У него растущий организм, – говорит отец. На нем бейсболка «Доджерс». Потертая джинсовая куртка. Он похож на других мужчин, которые едят здесь; мужчин с большими фурами вдоль дороги. </p><p>Мы крадем одну такую ночью. Отец ведет до самого утра, а я сижу рядом, гляжу, как качается ангел на деревянных четках, прямо под зеркалом заднего вида.</p><p>(Я изучаю свое тело: по большому анатомическому атласу, по смятым журналам в туалетах забегаловок, по античным статуям в душном итальянском городе, на запыленной улице. Отец говорит: нужно знать, куда ударить, понимать, что тебя убьет, а что нет. У меня тощие ноги, тощая шея, торчащие ребра. Отец говорит: это нормально, это изменится, когда ты вырастешь. </p><p>Но я не расту. </p><p>Я смотрю на свое тело, на котором не остается синяков.</p><p>Я спрашиваю у отца: где мой пупок?</p><p>Отец говорит: спи.)</p><p>Я гляжу на ангела, вспоминаю библию в прикроватной тумбочке отеля. Ее черную теплую обложку, мягкую, как чьи-то руки.</p><p>Я спрашиваю: у Иисуса был пупок?</p><p>Отец говорит: спи.</p><p><br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
</p><p>Мы живем в поле, в хижине. </p><p>Здесь пахнет навозом.</p><p>Козы ходят за мной по пятам.</p><p>Отец говорит: их не убивай.</p><p>Говорит: нам не нужны проблемы с местными.</p><p>Я учу язык и уже немного разговариваю. Я общаюсь с одной девочкой. У нее высокие круглые щеки и хитрые глаза, она носит две черных косы с красными лентами. </p><p>Я показываю ей свои перья.</p><p>Она показывает мне свои комиксы.</p><p>Когда я вырасту, я хочу стать Капитаном Америкой. </p><p>Жаль, что он умер в снегах. Но я умею выживать. Я такой ошибки не сделаю.</p><p><br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
</p><p>Во сне отец кричит.</p><p>Когда он кричит, трогать его нельзя. Я знаю, что делать (укрыться; переждать;без резких движений).</p><p>Он всегда кричит, потом тяжело дышит, потом зовет меня.</p><p>– Стив?</p><p>В темноте хижины его голос звучит очень тихо.</p><p>– Стиви, вернись, – просит отец. Он тянет ко мне руки. Его лицо мокрое (только не плачь, говорит отец. Не оборачивайся, даже если позову). </p><p>Подходить к нему нельзя. Он все равно меня не видит. Не по-настоящему.</p><p>Я ложусь рядом, обнимаю его. Он дрожит.</p><p>– Стиви, вернись, – просит отец еле слышно. Пластины на его руке двигаются.</p><p>– Да я же здесь, – отвечаю ему на ухо.</p><p><br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
</p><p>В квартире у Магды пахнет сладко. Когда она разводит руки, я встаю в боевую стойку. Она качает головой, напуганная. Она хочет меня обнять.</p><p>Она дает мне с собой сливовый пирог. Говорит: «Отнеси отцу. Будет сладкое к ужину». Я говорю ей: «Спасибо». Я говорю это по-румынски.</p><p>Отец запрещает брать еду у людей. Так что я съедаю все сам.</p><p>Он все равно узнает.</p><p>Он говорит: я велел тебе держаться подальше от незнакомцев.</p><p>Но Магда не незнакомец. Она живет этажом выше. Она друг.</p><p>Он говорит: у нас нет друзей. Ты не должен разговаривать с людьми. </p><p>Но она сама со мной заговорила!</p><p>Он хмурится. Все равно! Нельзя никому доверять. Гидра везде. Отрубишь одну голову – вырастут две. </p><p>Друзей нет, повторяю я. Доверить никому нельзя. Даже тебе?</p><p>Он хмурится еще сильнее.</p><p>Он говорит: особенно мне.</p><p><br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
</p><p>Мы снова переезжаем.</p><p><br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
</p><p>Я не расту. Но отец как будто становится меньше. Его левая рука плохо работает. Его правая рука все еще сильна, но я все равно могу его победить. Я жму три точки под подбородком, и он падает. Я вижу белки его глаз.</p><p>Когда он приходит в себя, он говорит: хорошо.</p><p>Он говорит: ты отлично справился, Стиви. </p><p>Он говорит: ты справишься, даже если меня не будет рядом.</p><p>Мне сложно такое представить. </p><p>Он говорит: когда они придут за нами, ты будешь готов.</p><p>Но когда они приходят, я все равно не готов.</p><p><br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
</p><p>Человек, который пришел за нами, в черном тактическом жилете. У него есть ножи и пистолет, и обе его руки очень сильные. Он пришел один, но стоит целой армии.</p><p>Они дерутся с отцом, и отец проигрывает.</p><p>Он опускает руки.</p><p>Он говорит: я не буду драться с тобой.</p><p>Он говорит: приятель.</p><p>Он говорит: это же я, Стив.</p><p>Человек в жилете не моргает. Его глаза такие же голубые, как мои.</p><p>Он говорит: </p><p>–  Sputnik.</p><p>И отец кричит. Он падает на колени. Он делает мне знак (я знаю этот знак. Я бью себя по ушам, очень сильно. Теперь только звон. Отец делает то же самое. Мы оглушены, но это не помешает нам драться. Я умею драться в тишине. В темноте. С завязанными ногами. Я хорошо стреляю).</p><p>Я попадаю в человека в жилете с расстояния в десять шагов.</p><p>Он падает. Изо рта у него течет кровь. У отца тоже.</p><p>Я тяну его за руку, пытаюсь заставить встать. Отец не может подняться.</p><p>Я не слышу его, но вижу, как шевелятся губы.</p><p>Я умею читать по губам.</p><p>Отец говорит: ты помнишь, как я учил.</p><p>Отец говорит: они уже близко.</p><p>Я помню. Отступить, найти оружие, бежать.</p><p>Отец говорит: уходи. Не оборачивайся. Не дай себя схватить.</p><p>Отец говорит: только не плачь.</p><p>Я не плачу.</p><p>Я целую его в щеку. Его борода на вкус как кровь.</p><p><br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
</p><p>В Смитсоновском музее есть огромный стенд, посвященный моему отцу и Капитану Гидре. На старом видео они обнимают друг друга, смеются. О чем-то говорят. Видео без звука, но я умею читать по губам.</p><p>Капитан Гидра говорит: черт, надеюсь, нас не попросят позировать для календаря.</p><p>Отец говорит: отвали, сопляк. Лично я хочу быть на первой странице. </p><p>Они смеются.</p><p>Бейсболка «Доджерс» мне велика, козырек падает на лицо. </p><p>Так даже лучше.</p><p>Я поправляю пистолет в кармане и выхожу на улицы Бруклина.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>